The present invention relates to a connector assembly which has a plurality of connectors vertically multi-stacked.
A connector assembly is constituted such that a pair of identical connectors are stacked vertically in two steps for integration. The respective connectors have identically configured connector housings, and insulation displacing terminals accommodated in respective terminal accommodating chambers of housings. The terminals have insertion connecting pieces and fit-in parts.
When upper and lower connectors are integrated, connecting pieces of terminals of the lower connectors are inserted in fit-in parts of terminals of the upper connectors housing, and the terminals of the upper and lower connectors are electrically joined.
Wires are pressed to the terminals for contact on bottom faces of the connector housings. The wires are straightly drawn out outside through wire drawing-out ports formed between the upper and lower connectors.
The connector assembly, however, has a drawn-out direction of the wires normal to an insertion direction of the connecting pieces. If force or vibrations are applied to the wires outside the connectors, influence extends directly to contact parts of the connecting pieces and the fit-in parts, and contact failures can occur at the contact parts due to slightly sliding abrasion.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly in which influence does not extend to contact parts between terminals if force or vibrations are applied to wires outside connectors.
A first aspect of the invention provides a connector assembly. Connectors are stacked vertically in multi-steps for integration. Terminals are in the connectors. The terminals are insert joined in substantially a normal direction relative to a direction of drawing out wires from the connectors. The connectors have wire bending parts bending the wires. The wire bending parts are for reducing force and vibrations to be applied to the wires.
Preferably, the wire bending parts are formed such that wire drawing-out ports are vertically away from terminal placing faces of connector housings. The wire drawing-out ports are formed between the connector housings by integration of the connectors.
According to the aspect, the wire bending parts make wire lengths between terminal connecting parts and ends of the wire drawing-out parts thereof sufficiently ensured, and reduce forces and vibrations to be applied to the wires outside the connectors, so that the vibrations do not transmit to the terminal connecting parts.
With simple structures of the wire drawing-out ports and without structures further with another members for bending the wires, all the wire arranged transversely are uniformly bent.
The wire drawing-out ports establish drawing-out configurations and directions of the wires. Locations of the wire drawing-out ports make the wires for introducing outside bent, and by vertically stacking the connectors for integration, the wires are automatically bent, so that contact parts of the terminals are to be protected.
A second aspect of the invention provides a connector assembly. The assembly includes connectors stacked each other. The connectors include wires are joined with terminals. Housings are for placing the wires. The housings include passages introducing the wires to ports. The passages are bent at the ports.
Preferably, the ports are reduced relative the passages.